Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Christmas Protocol
''Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil: Christmas Protocol ''is an upcoming Christmas-themed television special. The tenth installment of the Big Hero 6 vs. the Forces of Evil franchise, the special is set to premiere on Disney XD on December 4, 2020. Plot After Star Butterfly and Big Hero 6 goes around San Fransokyo to surprise people with gifts a couple days before Christmas Eve, Hiro's friends, GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi, all leave town to spend time with their families during the holidays, leaving Hiro and Baymax alone with their Aunt Cass. Star offers Hiro to come spend time with her and Marco at her castle, but Hiro politely declines and goes upstairs to his room. Aunt Cass informs Star that the holidays are tough for Hiro, since his brother, Tadashi, passed away. Feeling bad, Star immediately comes up with an idea. Later at night, back at the Butterfly Castle, Star and Marco summons their friends, including Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess Elena and Isabel, and the Loud family. As they all arrive to Star's room, she discusses her plan to throw Hiro the ultimate Christmas get-together. Remembering the last time Star planned a party for her friend, the guys were too skeptical about the idea at first. After Star reminds them that it's for Hiro and promises to make the party small, the guys agree and start planning. Back in San Fransokyo on Christmas Eve, Hiro and Baymax walks inside Aunt Cass' cafe to the surprise party. Star welcomes the two and brings them into the party. Hiro, feeling overwhelmed, tries to make the best of it and mingles with his friends. Each friend, such as Janna, Pony Head, Marinette, and the Loud kids, tries to show Hiro a good time by sharing some of their holiday traditions with him. After awhile, Hiro politely thanks everyone for the party and returns back upstairs to his room. Star, not willing to give up, tries to convince Hiro to come back to the party. Baymax tells Star that Hiro might need to be alone in order to relieve his depression. Elena and everyone else thanks Star for her effort and returns back home. After everyone leaves the cafe, Marco helps an upset Star return back home to Mewni. Later at night, Hiro suddenly has a dream about himself and Tadashi, both very young, on Christmas morning. As the two are opening their gifts, Tadashi tells Hiro how grateful he his to have his little brother also be his best friend and then shares his gifts with him. Moments later, Hiro wakes up from his dream and has an epiphany. Realizing that Star and their friends were trying to share some of their traditions with him to understand the true feeling of the holidays, he wakes up Baymax, gets into their superhero gear, and goes around the city to send invitations to everyone in town. Afterwards, Baymax contacts all of their friends while Hiro discusses his plan. On Christmas morning, Star wakes up in her own bed to see all of her friends and half the citizens of San Fransokyo surprising her at Aunt Cass' cafe. Star, feeling confused but excited, thanks everyone. Hiro apologizes to Star and gives her a present. Star also apologizes and happily forgives him. She then gives him a huge hug. Meanwhile, as everyone enjoys the party and exchanges gifts, Baymax receives a video call from GoGo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. They all wish Hiro and all of their friends a Merry Christmas. Before they cut off, GoGo tells Hiro that they left him a special present for him. Aunt Cass gives it to Hiro for him to open. Hiro opens his gift to see a picture of him with Tadashi on Christmas, just like from his dream. Hiro, filled with tears of joy, hugs his aunt, which leads to Star, Baymax, and everyone else forming a group hug. As the special ends, Hiro shares some of his gifts with Star while everyone else enjoys the party. Voice cast *'Ryan Potter '''as '''Hiro Hamada' *'Scott Adsit '''as '''Baymax' *'Eden Sher' as Star Butterfly *'Adam McArthur '''as '''Marco Diaz' *'Jenny Slate' as Pony Head *'Abby Elliott '''as '''Janna' *'Jamie Chung '''as '''GoGo Tomago' *'T.J. Miller '''as '''Fred' *'Damon Wayans, Jr. '''as '''Wasabi' *'Génesis Rodríguez '''as '''Honey Lemon' *'Cristina Vee '''as '''Marinette Dupain-Cheng'/'Ladybug' *'Aimee Carrero '''as '''Elena' *'Jenna Ortega '''as '''Isabel' *'Collin Dean '''as '''Lincoln Loud' *'Catherine Taber '''as '''Lori Loud' *'Liliana Mumy '''as '''Leni Loud' *'Nika Futterman '''as '''Luna Loud' *'Cristina Pucelli '''as '''Luan Loud' *'Jessica DiCicco '''as '''Lynn Loud Jr.', and Lucy Loud *'Grey Griffin '''as '''Lana Loud', Lola Loud, Lily Loud, and Queen Butterfly *'Alan Tudyk '''as '''King Butterfly '''and '''Alistair Krei' *'Daron Nefcy' as StarFan13 *'Rider Strong' as Tom Lucitor *'Dana Davis '''as' Kelly''' *'Fred Tatasciore '''as' Buff Frog''' *'Maya Rudolph '''as '''Aunt Cass' *'Brian Stepanek '''as '''Lynn Loud, Sr.' *'Jill Talley '''as '''Rita Loud' *'Daniel Henney' as Tadashi Hamada Production TBA Release The special is set to premiere on Disney XD on December 4, 2020. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films Category:Christmas